With reference to FIG. 1, a multilayer ceramic capacitor 1, a representative example of a multilayer ceramic electronic component according to the present invention, will be described first.
Multilayer ceramic capacitor 1 includes a multilayer body 2 which is formed from a plurality of laminated ceramic layers 3 and a plurality of internal electrodes 4 and 5 each formed along an interface between ceramic layers 3.
A first external electrode 8 and a second external electrode 9 are formed at mutually different positions on an outer surface of multilayer body 2. In the multilayer ceramic capacitor 1 illustrated in FIG. 1, first external electrode 8 and second external electrode 9 are formed respectively on opposing end surfaces 6 and 7 of multilayer body 2. Internal electrode 4 includes a plurality of first internal electrodes 4 which are electrically connected to first external electrode 8 and internal electrode 5 includes a plurality of second internal electrodes 5 which are electrically connected to second external electrode 9. First internal electrodes 4 and second internal electrodes 5 are disposed alternately in the lamination direction. If necessary, a surface of external electrode 8 is coated with a first plating layer 10 and a second plating layer 12, and a surface of external electrode 9 is coated with a first plating layer 11 and a second plating layer 13.
In recent years, a capacitor that has flat capacitance characteristics from a low temperature to a high temperature exceeding 150° C. has been required, especially in the field of automobiles.
Conventionally, a calcium titanate ceramic is known as such dielectric ceramic having the flat capacitance characteristics. For example, PTD 1 discloses a dielectric ceramic containing calcium titanate at 0 to 45%, Al2O3 and SiO2 at a total amount of 2 to 20%, at least one of MnO, Cr2O3, Fe2O3, CoO and NiO at a total amount of 0.1 to 1.0%, and the remainder being magnesium titanate at 50% or more.